Prom Night
by randomdiva
Summary: Randy Orton on his Prom Night.


**A/N Prom Night || Randy Orton :One-shot: is a work of ficiton. I do not own Randy Orton, nor do I know how he acted during high school, or even if he went to Prom. It's all for fun.**

"Randy! This is the most fun I've had at any dance!" I yelled over the loud banging music. A fast song was playing and we were going crazy. I already tripped on my dress - in front of a pervy teacher - and I watched Randy do a small striptease with his wrestling buddies.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Tammy." He took me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, dancing closely, but still at a fast pace. He kissed my cheek too, which caught me off guard. He's never shown me that kind of affection, and I've known him most of my life.

"When are we leaving?" I asked in his ear, our bodies still swaying with the music.

"The last song."

We danced for a bit longer, and the last song was a slow song. Again, I was pulled closer, but this time I kissed his cheek. Soon I was enveloped in his arms. His hand slid down to my butt as his lips swept over my shoulder. It was...orgasmic.

I wanted so badly to take him to a corner and do some inappropriate things, but I couldn't here. Then it hit me; my parents won't be home all week. That means I have no one to watch me.

"Would you like to go back to my house later?" I asked, breathing in his ear as he sucked on my neck.

"That depends," he whispered in my ear, then looked at me and smirked, "What will we do there?"

"Only you would have to ask." I let go of him as the song ended to go get my jacket. Immediately after I got my jacket on, Randy was all set and ready to go. I had to laugh as I took my friend's arm and walked to his car. Before he opened the door, he pushed me up against it and kissed me gently. My breath caught in my throat, but I still kissed him back. I never wanted to stop, but it will continue. I know it will.

He opened the door and helped me in, then ran around and jumped in the driver's seat. We drove off into the night, and towards my house. I fished for my key in the pocket of my jacket and held it in my hand until Randy pulled in.

"How come the lights are off?"

"No one's home." I winked, getting out of the car. I walked up the stone path to the front door as Randy walked behind me. I felt his hand on my butt as I unlocked the door. I walked in but was quickly turned around by Randy.

He kissed me gently, making sure I didn't fall backwards because of my heels. I tried pushing him away twice, but he wouldn't let me. When I did, I sat down on the couch to take my heels off. He sat down beside me and kissed my shoulder, running his hand up and down my thigh.

Randy couldn't take it anymore, so when I finally got the buckle undone, he ripped it off my foot and kissed me hard. Slipping off my jacket, I started to stand up.

"Come-on." I said in between lustful kisses. "Upstairs."

He stopped kissing me to say, "Yeah, your bed is bigger than the couch."

Randy picked me up in his arms and walked up the stairs, bringing us both to my room. He dropped me onto the bed as I laughed and he climbed on top of me. I was working with the buttons on his shirt as he was trying to unzip my dress. I got his shirt off and tossed it somewhere. To tease a bit, I ran my fingers over his chest, slowly going down to his belt. He slipped my dress down just a little because I was laying on it, but when I got his belt off, I flipped him.

I pulled down the top of my dress while straddling Randy, showing a blue bra to match my dress. Randy quickly sat up and pressed his lips to mine, undoing my bra. I gasped against his lips as I felt him through his pants. I pressed my lips against his hard so I could pull away to stand up and wiggle out of my dress. Randy was pulling his pants off when I stepped out of my dress. He was a beast afterwards; he picked me up so I straddled his waist and pressed me against the wall. He pressed his bare chest against mine.

Randy then brought me to the bed, placing me gently at the head of it. He slipped my panties down slowly, moving his mouth from my lips to my neck. He pressed against me between my legs, but the underwear was there. It didn't stop me from moaning his name.

"Randy..." He finally decided to end the tease and threw his underwear somewhere on the floor.

"I'll be gentle, Tammy." He thrust in gently, but it didn't hurt at all as I thought it would. I enjoyed the gentle pace for awhile, but I needed more. Harder, faster.

"Faster..." I groaned, loving the feeling of him inside me and sucking on my neck. He bit my neck as he picked up the pace. He was thrusting into me even harder, making me want to scream his name for the neighbors to hear, but I wanted to keep this amazing feeling inside me all night. When Randy's breathing became heavier, I thought I should take matters into my hands.

I flipped him, still with him inside me, so I was on top. I grinded on Randy with my hands on his chest. His hands found my hips and added his own rhythm to the one I was creating. I threw my head back as I moaned his name over and over again. He seemed to be getting into it. He sat up, getting a hold of my neck with his teeth, and he pumped me on him.

"I'm coming," he whispered on my neck, biting a bit harder as I felt the warmth rise up in me then run down. Randy and I were out of breath; I was laying on top of Randy under the blankets now.

"Shouldn't you be laying on me?"

"But we switched it up."

"So?" I asked, laughing, "Anyways, will you be staying the night over here?"

"I guess." We had a moment were it was quiet, and the only thing I could hear was the beat of his heart. "I didn't tell you this yet, Tammy, but...I love you."

I smiled to myself before saying, "I love you too Randy."


End file.
